


promise?

by r_eddie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, High School, M/M, Prom, Rated T for swearing, Reddie, Soft Boys, Stenbrough, a lot has changed in 4 years, and, are mentioned - Freeform, benverly - Freeform, but the main people are reddie, eddie's easily distracted, just cute stuff that im always after, just pure fluff, no pennywise, richie would die for eddie's cuddles, they're 17-18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_eddie/pseuds/r_eddie
Summary: Eddie had a plan.He was going to confess tonight, but how will he do it when the person he was going to do it to, isn't there?





	promise?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, there! This is an extra chapter of my multi-chapter fanfic, but you don't have to read it to understand what's happening in this one, so read it all you want. 
> 
> Oh, and as stated on the Additional Tags, Eddie and Richie are 17-18 here. Anyway, enjoy! :))

“Richie, get off.” Eddie said, pretending to be annoyed as he was feeling tired and lazy as his boyfriend was.

The taller boy had his legs draped over Eddie’s waist, his arms hanged loosely around his neck. He groaned and moved closer, mumbling incoherently through the sheets of the bed.

“Come on, Rich. I really have to -” Richie buries his head further Eddie’s neck, hIs glasses bumping against his cheek. “- go now.”

Richie hummed, trying to get comfortable. “Not, yet.” He mumbled.

Eddie attempts to lift his leg, but his grasp tightened and he couldn’t escape anymore. Eddie sighed and gave up. “I don’t want another plan getting cancelled, okay? Just like it did the last time.” He said, “ _On your 16th birthday._ ”

Richie knew they weren’t supposed to meet each other until tomorrow night, which was their prom, and Eddie and Beverly are going to go around town to look and buy their perfect clothes together, which is supposed to be happening later, in just a few minutes. But Richie sneaked into his boyfriend’s window because he wanted to cuddle.

They just can’t be separated. (Even for a day)

Richie lifts his head to look at Eddie, giving him puckered lips, furrowing his eyebrows playfully. “Hm,” He taps his chin, “Or, we could just stay like this…” He wiggled his eyebrows and gave him a lazy smile.

Eddie surprised him by flipping them over, so he was on top, and Richie’s lying there in shock. He recovered by smirking and pulled him back down to his chest. This ended with a huff and that cute frustrated noise that Eddie always made when he’s annoyed.

He gave a light chuckle, “Admit it, you can’t escape me,”

“If you don’t let me go right now,” Eddie threatened, “You’re not gonna get any kisses for a week.”

Richie shook his head, his lips couldn’t stop smiling.

_He was just too damn cute. Is that even legal?_

“Tempting, but that’s not going to work,” He said, a satisfied sigh came out of his mouth as he trapped Eddie further in his arms and legs.

Eddie didn’t reply for a few minutes, so he thought he fell asleep on top of him. Richie grinned at the idea and relaxed his head on the pillow.

But he was so wrong.

He felt soft breathing down his neck, then up to his ear. “I’m not leaving my window opened anymore, so you can’t enter and cuddle me for the rest of the night.” Richie could feel his heartbeat thumping along with his. Eddie wraps his arms around Richie’s neck, for effect, before adding, “For a month.”

Richie knew that he knew that he’d do anything just to cuddle Eddie. He also knows that Eddie’s using this as an advantage. So he flipped them over, again, and Eddie’s hands stayed at the back of his neck.

“You can’t threaten me, Eddie Spaghetti.” He says, smirking, then leaning down to his ear. “Only _I_ can do that to you.” He lifts his head back to look at his expression.

Eddie’s face reddened, his mouth firmly shut, his hands were moved to his shoulders and his eyes were slightly wide open.

Richie smiled and planted a small kiss on his warm red cheek, then lied back down, burying his head against Eddie’s neck.

For a while, he thought he’d forgotten about his plans with Beverly since his hands slowly snaked around him and they cuddled, but his telephone rang on the bedside table.

Richie groaned, “Oh, come on! I was getting really comfortable there!” He whined, before finally letting go of Eddie.

He did that because he knew it will eventually end anyway, because their prom seemed pretty important to Eddie, and he didn’t want to ruin that.

He rolls on the bed, closing his eyes and lied on his stomach, grumbling stuff under his breath while Eddie picks up and phone and answered with a polite greeting.

“Hey, Bev.” _Pause_. “Yeah, sorry. I…” Eddie glances at Richie, “...got held up.” _Pause_. “No, I’m not with Richie.” He shook his head, “Mm, no. Definitely not, no.” _Pause._ “I’ll see you in fifteen. Bye.” He hangs up.

Richie feels the space next to him dip down, making him open his eyes and look at the boy. Eddie blew out a breath and narrowed his eyes at the ceiling, clearly thinking about something.

He shifts his body, facing it to Eddie and fixing his glasses that went up when he did so. He waited for Eddie to tell him what’s made him thinking, but he didn’t.

“What are you thinking?” He cracked, wasting no time to ask.

Eddie didn’t say anything at first, but then he moves his head to look at Richie. “We have to go now,” He whispered quietly.

Richie stares at him, then nods, obeying reluctantly. He was getting a bit worried about him as he gets up from the bed, and puts his shoes on.

There were shuffles and bed creaks behind him. He grabs his backpack on the floor and swung it over his shoulder. He turns to find Eddie walking up to him, and pulling him into a hug.

“You know,” Eddie looks up and pokes Richie’s face with his forefinger, “I’m kind of glad that you sneaked in my window and cuddled me.”

Richie grinned, “I know…” he caresses his cheeks softly, observing the smaller boy’s features, memorizing everything. “...that you can’t get enough of this.” He finished, chuckling when Eddie smacked his arm.

He pokes Richie’s face again, “Nobody should see you leaving this neighborhood, Tozier.” He narrowed his eyes playfully, “Or we’re both dead.”

Richie leans in closer his face, “Don’t worry, I’ll be careful.”

Eddie smiled, “You better be,” And raked his hand through Richie’s hair, getting a handful before pulling him down for a kiss.

Richie responded by grasping his hips and tilting his head to perfectly match their lips. He still somehow feels his stomach explode with butterflies every time they kissed. Eddie had this control over him, he doesn’t know what, but it drives him insane. In a good way, that he’s the one who can’t get enough of him. The same reason why he always wake up early in the morning next to Eddie just to stare at him.

He’d never admit this, though.

Eddie pulls away, pressing a hand to his chest to keep him intact as Richie’s breathing slowed down.

“Promise me you’ll go tomorrow night.” Eddie said, taking his hand.

He remembers telling The Losers that he might be ditching the dance. He didn’t know that Eddie took it seriously. So he nods confidently, “Promise.” He said.

Eddie grinned, pecking his lips one last time. “Don’t be late, okay? ‘Cause I’m not dancing without you,”

Richie rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah.” Then pulling the window up, swinging a leg out.

He looks at Eddie again, “See you tomorrow, Eds.” He winked at him and began climbing down the house stealthily.

When he reached the front lawn, he ran to his bike and glanced at the window. Eddie was still there, waiting for him to ride away before he goes downstairs.

Richie waves and blew a kiss to him with his palm. He could see Eddie chuckle, shaking his head, then finally shutting the window.

* * *

Eddie glances at the dance floor, seeing his friends happily dancing their night away. And he’s near the food table, drinking his sorrows away (with water).

They invited him to dance with them, but he said he was going to wait for Richie, because he still had hope that he’ll come. Even when he’s terribly late.

He also seemed to be the only one who didn’t have a partner, since Bill had Stan, Beverly had Ben and Mike had the girl he liked with him. Truly, he’s happy for their happiness.

“He’s not coming, is he?” Eddie hears Mike say behind him.

He turns around to see The Losers approaching him. He shrugs, sipping to the last drop. “I don’t know. You’ll never know with him.” He leans his back on the table.

“Well, he’s...” Bill looks down at his watch, “...only tuh-tuh-two hours late.” Bill said sheepishly.

“I think he knows that, Bill.” Stan replied sarcastically, which Bill shrugged of. Stan looks at Eddie, “Maybe he _is_ coming, but he’s obviously running late. I mean, he’s always late, so what’s surprising about that?”

Eddie frowned, looking down at the floor. “But he promised,” He whispered, burying his hands in his pockets. Despite the loud, energetic music blasting around the room, they still heard it and went quiet because they knew how much promises meant for Eddie and Richie. Not once, they broke a promise they made.

Mike places a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Hey, maybe he’s just planning something.”

“I highly doubt that…” Beverly said, narrowing her eyes at something far.

“What? Why?” Stan asked, swiveling his body to take a look at what she was staring at, then suddenly understanding. “Oh.”

Eddie places his empty glass on the table and turned around to also look at what they were all looking now.

“Because he’s here.” Beverly finished.

His eyebrows furrowed at the words, then realizing, _Richie?_

It took Eddie a while to find where he was, and eventually, he found him standing a few meters away from them. He had a hand pressed against his forehead, looking frustrated and hurried, and one was clutching a plastic bag while he walked slowly forward their direction absentmindedly.

He was looking for Eddie.

They waited and waited until the two finally met eyes.

Richie stopped walking and stared, and for a moment, Eddie thought he was going to die because of the feelings that were erupting inside of him. There were anger, joy, sadness, surprise, worry, calmness, frustration.

 _Love_.

He starts moving again, slowly walking to them. To Eddie.

But Eddie glared at him, remembering what they were there for. Mike removes his hand on his shoulder.

“Why is he wearing sneakers?” Ben asked to no one in particular. Eddie’s eyes darted to Richie’s shoes for a second, checking if he really was wearing sneakers. ( _Yes, he was._ )

Beverly grabs Ben’s hand and patted Eddie lightly on the back, before dragging her boyfriend away from the group.

Stan cleared his throat, gaining Eddie’s attention. “We’ll leave you two alone…” He told him. Eddie nods, watching them walk away.

When he looked back at Richie, he was already standing in front of him. “Eds -” He glares at him, then turned around and speed-walked towards the back exit.

Though he was short, he could be a fast walker (and be definitely a fast runner) as he could feel Richie trying to catch up behind him. “Where are you going?”

He just wanted to talk outside and breathe in the fresh air that he was craving ever since he walked in the deserted place.

Eddie pushes the doors open and let the air hit him in the face, his face slightly easing down. He halts his steps when he reached the back parking lot. He didn’t face Richie, yet, though.

He hears his boyfriend stop, too, giving the both of them a little space, expecting Eddie to explode any second. But he didn’t, because honestly, he was more sad than angry.

“I’m so sorry, Eds.” Richie apologized. “I’m really sorry that I was late, but I have an excuse. This is probably the worst one you’ll ever hear, but it’s true, so please, hear me out.”

 _I’m always going to listen._ Eddie wanted to say. _No matter what._

He tilts his head, his left cheek being seen by Richie, telling him that he was listening.

Richie breathes out a sigh of relief, then continuing. “Okay, right, so I went to the arcade, like, four hours ago, to waste time until it was prom night. It’s actually the only thing that can stop me from barging in your house because I couldn’t wait another minute to not see you…” Richie spoke fast that Eddie almost didn’t catch his words and process them. “...and cuddle you. Uh, anyway, about the arcade, I lost track of time and I didn’t see the sun going down, so I played for another hour and then I remembered about the dance. I asked this guy - that was beside me - what time it was. Because he was wearing a watch,” Eddie folds his arms, getting a little impatient. Richie noticed this. “Okay, back to my point, when he said it was, like seven, I ran out of the arcade, rode my bike back home, dressed up and I totally forgot about changing my shoes and I just realized that when I saw you looking at them earlier.” He explained, waiting for Eddie to respond, but he kept quiet.

Richie fixes his glasses, “Look, I know that - that you’re angry, and you’re probably gonna be mad at me for the rest of our lives, but guess what?” Eddie hears his footsteps growing nearer. “I also know that you’re madly obsessed with Reese’s, so I bought you twenty packets of them before going here.” He shakes the plastic bag a little, making Eddie glance then hastily looking forward, hoping that Richie didn’t catch him looking at the chocolates.

Unfortunately, he did.

“Talk to me,” Richie whined as Eddie feels a pair of arms snaking around his waist and a head resting on top of his. His body stiffens at his touch. They weren’t allowed to see, touch, or talk to each other for a day, so he missed this.

He wanted to speak, but he just couldn’t help teasing him.

Richie presses his nose against Eddie’s neck, missing his scent and what he felt like. “Hey, I promised, and I kept that promise.” Then reluctantly mumbling, “Even though I was late for an hour -”

“ _Two_ hours,” Eddie corrected, relaxing in his arms.

He feels Richie smiling through his skin. “- two hours,” he whispered, before giving Eddie a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Eddie moves his head so he could see him, furrowing his eyebrows as he silently asks him _where the heck did that come from?_.

“That -” Richie turns him around, his hands still on his waist. “- was for finally talking to me.” He brushes his fingers across his cheeks. “I _hate_ it when you’re not talking to me, Eds.” He drops the plastic bag on the ground and rested his forehead against Eddie’s, grabbing hold of his hands and placing them on either of his shoulders. “I’m really sorry, okay?”

His lips slowly form a smile. “I’ve already forgiven you the second you showed up with those sneakers and twenty packets of Reese’s.” He whispered, their hips slightly swaying to the soft music from the inside of the building.

Richie opens his eyes, looking wild and confused. “Then why did you keep me hanging around and talk like the idiot that I am?”

Eddie playfully scoffed. “You made _me_ look like a fool who seemed to have no one to dance with because I’m also an idiot who refused to dance with his friends so he could wait for his partner to show up and dance with him instead.”

Amazed by Eddie’s confession, Richie leans in and kisses him full on the mouth, leaving both of them breathless and surprised.

When the taller boy pulled away, he looks at Eddie’s reaction. Eddie was unable to open his eyes, still completely dazed.

He opens his eyes to see that Richie was watching him with a huge grin on his face. It made him blush, knowing that Richie had this effect on him. “What was that for?” he asked, trying to distract him from his red face.

“That one’s for waiting.” Richie chuckles at his obvious attempt. “And for being too fucking adorable.” his voice was a little hoarse, making Eddie’s already red face darken even more.

Richie buries his head against the smaller boy’s neck, “God, I love it when I make you blush,” He says, planting small kisses on his exposed skin. “It makes me feel like I’ve won something.”

He stands on his tippy toes so he could rest his chin on Richie’s shoulder, his arms looped around his neck. “You already _have_ ,” He hummed.

Richie chuckles again, hands moving down to his hips. “Don’t you dare say that I’ve won your heart, because that’s too fucking cheesy.”

He actually really doesn’t know why he’s in love with this dork.

The realization in Eddie’s mind alerted his whole body, but he didn’t stop swaying, because that way, Richie would know that something’s bothering him. He didn’t want that and let him ruin his plans.

 _What_ were _my plans, anyway?_ Eddie wondered.

Was he going to drag him away from the dance and go somewhere else quiet and private then confess? Was he going to surprise him with something then confess? Was he going to ask his friends for help to set something up then confess? Was he going to send him letters then confess?

Then he decided, _fuck it_. He was going to do it now.

The pace of his heartbeat was rising to the point that he thinks he’s going to faint, but he, thankfully, managed to say the words out loud.

“I love you,” Eddie whispered softly, his hands tightening.

As soon as the words came out, Richie stiffened and stopped dancing. This movement made Eddie nervous and insecure about his whole existence. This was going to be embarrassing if he didn’t feel the same.

_Maybe this was a bad idea._

Richie lifts his head and stared at Eddie, looking for something in his eyes. He looked taken aback, none of the daftness showed as it was replaced with a serious one.

After minutes of staring at each other, Eddie blinks when Richie settles his hands to the sides of his face and started to placing kisses all over. His nose, his cheeks, his closed eyelids, then his forehead, slowly savouring each moment one by one.

Richie pulls away, grinning from ear to ear. He leans in and pecks Eddie’s lips, before breathing out, “Yeah, I love you, too.”

Their night then, was full of kisses, Reese’s and lots of silly dancing.

**Author's Note:**

> This probably sucked, but...thanks for reading it anyway!
> 
> Time to write my soulmate AUs! (I've been waiting for this moment)


End file.
